Quelques textes sur Leverage
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Leverage nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire
1. Le paradoxe du grain de sable

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérié télévisée.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Leverage nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **Les plans de Nathan étaient tous soigneusement préparés sauf quand un grain de sable venaient les faire dérailler.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit sur un thème des 24 h du FoF sur la phrase "Je suis sûr(e) à 80 % que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure** **"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _LE PARADOXE DU GRAIN DE SABLE_**

C'était presque une constante, Nathan faisait des plans élaborés dans lequel il oubliait invariablement une constante qui mettait tout à terre et poussait à revoir le plan dans toute sa globalité. C'était systématique ou quasiment. Eliot ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, il y avait toujours des aléas difficiles à appréhender et le plan modifié marchait souvent mieux que celui de départ.

Seulement voilà, cette fois, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Cette fois la constante dysfonctionnelle pouvait être lourde de conséquences.

Leur cible n'était pas qu'un simple escroc volant les brevets en électronique de jeunes génies pour son enrichissement personnel, non, il avait une face plus sombre, qui venait des hommes avec lequel il travaillait, des trafiquants d'armes notoires qui avaient encore moins de scrupules que lui.

La situation avait dérapé lorsque l'un de ces trafiquants, un ancien des milices privées gouvernementales avaient fait tomber la couverture d'Eliot et en même temps celle de Hardison qui jouait les génies sur le point de se faire spoiler. Les types étaient plus d'une demi-douzaine et lourdement armé. Seul, Eliot aurait bien tenté sa chance, mais il était avec Hardison et ça, c'était une autre variable qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger.

Les deux hommes se retrouvaient donc assis sur des chaises dos à dos et attachés ensemble dans la cave d'un vieux hangar désaffecté qui servait de planque à tout ce beau monde.

Eliot soupira lorsque son ami se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise en lui lançant.

\- Allez Eliot, je ne sais pas, bande-moi tous ces muscles ! Fais craquer cette corde.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Hulk ?

Eliot ronchonna tout en tentant d'essayer de se libérer, mais Jones savait comment faire des nœuds et la conversation des deux amis fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte. L'ancien mercenaire se tendit presque immédiatement, se demandant ce qui allait se passer et sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas en position de protéger Hardison, ce qui le mettait hors de lui, car il connaissait la dangerosité de ce type.

Son ancien partenaire se planta devant lui avec un regard satisfait.

\- C'est quand même pas de chance Spencer. Elle était bien montée ton histoire, mais tout s'écroule.

\- Ne chante pas victoire trop vite. Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot.

\- Ah, je te reconnais bien là. Toujours ton optimisme !

\- Lui ! Optimiste ! S'exclama Hardison, nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne !

Eliot roula des yeux pour marquer son agacement et Jones ricana.

\- Il se traîne un boulet comme toi, c'est bien qu'il est optimiste.

\- Ah, mais il est spirituel ! S'exclama Hardison, finissant d'agacer son partenaire.

\- Bon sang Hardison, tais-toi !

\- Si c'est pas mignon, un vrai couple, ricana Jones avant de s'éloigner. Amusez-vous bien.

Il sortit de la pièce et Eliot en profita pour enfin défaire enfin ses liens, faisant sourire Hardison.

\- Ah je savais bien que tu étais Hulk.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter de te sortir de là !

Hardison se redressa en massant ses poignets pendant qu'Eliot se dirigea vers la porte, mais les yeux du jeune geek se portèrent sur un objet posé une table et il sursauta.

\- Euh Eliot ?

\- Quoi ? S'exclama l'ancien mercenaire en se retournant vivement.

\- Ne pars pas aussi vite.

Intrigué Eliot se rapprocha de son ami qu'il trouva nez à nez avec un boîtier posé sur une table par l'un des acolytes de Jones. Un boîtier avec plein de câbles, des compteurs et un minuteur.

\- Attends, est-ce que c'est…

\- Oui, c'est une bombe.

\- Bon alors raison de plus pour que nous ne trainions pas par ici, lui répliqua Eliot en le cramponnant par un bras.

\- Non, répliqua Hardison en observant l'appareil et en se dégageant de la poigne de son ami. Je pense que je peux la désamorcer.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Réfléchis ! Ce hangar est en pleine zone industrielle, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser exploser.

\- Alors tu veux nous faire sauter nous ? Il reste moins de six minutes.

\- Ça me donne largement assez de temps pour la rendre inoffensive. Je suis sûr à 80% que ça ne va pas nous exploser à la figure !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des 20% qui restent ?

\- Ils vont prendre de l'ampleur si tu continues à me distraire.

Eliot ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'immobilisa et se contenta de soupirer. Il aurait dû comprendre que tout ne se déroulerait vraiment pas comme prévu. C'était le paradoxe du grain de sable ! Un tout petit élément qui, en entraînant un autre, le faisait se retrouver là, à regarder une bombe dans les yeux. Bien sûr, il aurait pu partir, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé Hardison derrière lui. Alors, il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'encourager et retint son souffle. 80% ce n'était pas si mal.


	2. Mauvaise cuisine

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérié télévisée.** **  
**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de Leverage nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire**

 **La journée devait être tranquille. Eliot ayant décidé de refaire la carte de la brasserie et de préparer les plats pour les faire tester à ses amis, sauf que parfois, il suffit de pas grand chose pour que tout change.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit à cause de NuwielNew, oui, elle en porte toute la responsabilité. Elle m'a dit "tu ne peux pas écrire du drama avec une râpe à fromage au milieu", mais si ! Défi relevé !**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _MAUVAISE CUISINE_**

Il y avait des jours où rien ne se passait comme c'était censé se dérouler. En déménageant à Portland, l'équipe pensait avoir laissé le plus gros de leurs problèmes derrière eux, sauf qu'Eliot avait un passé assez lourd. Ses problèmes ne se limitaient donc pas aux ennemis qu'ils avaient pu s'attirer depuis quatre ou cinq ans. Il y avait des personnages bien plus effrayants dans son passé. Des types comme Moreau ou des anciens mercenaires pour lesquels sa retraite impromptue faisait penser à de la trahison et puis, bien sûr, il y avait tous les ennemis qu'ils s'étaient fait dans son autre vie.

Le problème était justement là en ce moment. Tout à la conception de sa nouvelle carte pour le restaurant de la brasserie, il n'avait pas levé la tête de son plat lorsqu'un pas lourd s'était fait entendre dans son dos. Ce bruit ne correspondant pas aux pas de ses amis, il s'était contenté de ronchonner.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore ouverts.

\- Même pour les très vieux amis ?

Eliot avait sursauté. Cette voix, il la connaissait et elle n'annonçait rien de bon. Automatiquement, il avait pivoté tout en attrapant l'un de ses couteaux de cuisine, mais il lui avait fallu une fraction de seconde de plus que le type en face de lui et il avait été accueilli par un grand coup de poing au visage. Déstabilisé, le jeune homme avait heurté violemment son plan de travail, renversant à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait sur ce dernier, y compris sa préparation, ce qui le mit tout de suite de mauvaise humeur.

En face de lui, un type le dépassant de deux têtes avec une cicatrice à la lèvre et des cheveux blonds coupés en brosse, lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Spencer, que tu pourrais disparaître sans régler ta note ?

\- Colin, je ne t'avais pas jeté d'un hélicoptère ?

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant, tu aurais dû me tuer !

Le couteau toujours à la main, le type fondit sur Eliot. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait eu le temps de se reprendre et il lui bloqua la main pour ne pas se faire transpercer. Toutefois, se retrouver coincé entre la table et la masse de son ennemi n'était pas une situation enviable. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là rapidement. Rassemblant ses forces, l'ancien mercenaire repoussa son assaillant avant de lui passer un coup de dans le genou qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il en profita donc pour s'extraire de cette position précaire et l'attaqua à son tour. Toutefois, Colin se reprit et les lames de leurs poignards s'entrechoquèrent pendant plusieurs coups avant qu'Eliot ne parvienne à entailler, le torse de son adversaire. Ce dernier porta la main à la fine plaie pendant qu'Eliot lui envoya un léger sourire.

\- Tu peux encore partir.

\- Oh non Spencer ! Je suis venu te faire payer.

Il y avait tellement de rage et de colère dans ces quelques mots qu'Eliot sentit son inquiétude monter d'un cran. Oh pas pour lui, mais pour ses amis. Si jamais l'un d'eux se pointait, ce dingue serait capable de le tuer et ça, Eliot ne le supporterait pas, pas à cause de lui. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir, il lui fonça dessus. Colin fut déstabilisé par son attaque et Eliot mit ces quelques secondes à son avantage. Il lui tordit le bras, éloignant la lame de son ennemi et s'apprêtait à le neutraliser, lorsque son regard fut capté par la camionnette d'Hardison en train de se garer qu'il venait d'apercevoir par la fenêtre.

Toutes ses craintes remontèrent d'un coup et il se déconcentra une fraction de seconde. Juste quelques millièmes, mais cela suffit. Colin en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing qui l'étourdit avant de le repousser contre la table et de foncer sur lui. Eliot tenta de se protéger, mais cette fois, le poignard glissa sur son bras et s'enfonça profondément dans son côté gauche. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur pendant que Colin ricana, appuyant plus fort sur le manche pour faire pénétrer toute la lame dans le corps de son adversaire tout en le désarmant de l'autre main. Eliot entendit son poignard tomber sur le sol, mais fut bien incapable de faire un geste pour l'empêcher. La douleur était si violente, qu'il devait déjà lutter contre l'abysse qui tentait de le happer.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit Spencer !

Eliot gémit doucement. La douleur, le poids de son adversaire qui l'avait à moitié renversé sur le plan de travail. Il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Hardison allait arriver. Ce malade risquait de s'en prendre à lui. Alors, il serra les dents, tentant de chasser les points noirs devant ses yeux et attrapa le saladier qu'il renversa sur la tête de son adversaire. Colin recula, retirant sa lame de la poitrine de sa victime. Eliot gémit et faillit s'écrouler, mais il se cramponna à la table et parvint à se maintenir sur ses jambes pendant que l'une de ses mains glissa à sa blessure. Il perdait trop de sang, trop vite, il devait le mettre K.O rapidement.

Colin s'essuya les yeux et poussa un cri de rage avant de foncer sur Eliot à demi effondré. Dans un réflexe de survie, le jeune homme empoigna le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et grimaça en observant sa râpe à fromage. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais au moins il parvint à parer le nouveau coup de lame que tenta de lui porter son adversaire.

\- Une râpe ? ça se gâte Spencer, tu vas crever !

Eliot ne pouvait pas vraiment le contredire. S'il se contentait de cette râpe à fromage, il n'irait pas loin, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une idée et une arme moins ridicule.

\- Tu veux me faire une manucure ? Demanda Colin.

Eliot frémit, pensant pour lui-même.

\- _Je vais te la faire avaler, on va voir qui va se marrer !_

Du regard, il chercha quand même une arme plus appropriée. Le souci, c'était que les couteaux étaient soit sur le sol, donc hors de portée pour l'instant, soit dans les tiroirs. Colin tenta de nouveau de le frapper, mais Eliot para une nouvelle fois le coup avec son arme improvisée avant de lui jeter la râpe au visage et de tendre le bras sans s'effondrer pour empoigner un wok, qui ferait sans doute une arme plus efficace.

Le tueur chargea une nouvelle fois. Du wok, Eliot dévia sa lame avant de lui donner un coup le plus violent possible à la tête avec. Coin chancela et Eliot, se redressant un peu le désarma avant de lui asséner deux coups de plus avec le wok. Colin tomba à genoux et encaissa un dernier coup qui l'envoya rouler au sol, inerte. Eliot l'observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher le wok et de se mettre à gémir. La douleur lui coupait les jambes et il tenta de se rattraper au plan de travail, mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

\- Eliot !

A l'appel de son prénom, l'ancien mercenaire tourna la tête vers la porte, croisant le regard inquiet et choqué d'Hardison auquel il tenta de sourire.

\- Tout va bien…

Jamais cette phrase n'avait été aussi fausse pourtant. Ses jambes cédèrent et Eliot s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Non ! Eliot ! Hurla Hardison en courant vers son ami. Eliot !

Le jeune geek enjamba le désordre et glissa même sur la fameuse râpe à fromage avant de pouvoir se jeter à genoux sur le sol.

\- Eliot !

Il glissa un bras sous le corps de son ami, le soulevant doucement pour l'allonger dans ses bras.

\- Eliot !

Le regard bleu de ce dernier se posa sur son visage pendant que son corps se mit à trembler.

\- Hardison… Fais attention, je ne sais pas si je l'ai assommé pour de bon. Je…

\- Chut Eliot. Je pense qu'il a son compte.

\- Fais attention, ne reste pas là, je…

Sous l'effet de la douleur, Eliot gémit, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Hardison raffermit sa prise sur lui et tendit le bras sur le plan de travail pour attraper un torchon propre qu'il mit en boule avant de le plaquer sur la blessure de son ami tout en lui parlant.

\- Chut… Je te promets que tout va bien. Ça va aller Eliot.

Mais le jeune geek ne savait pas si ces mots étaient pour son ami ou pour lui. Il était terrorisé par la situation… par la douleur d'Eliot, par ses tremblements, par son sang qui s'étalait trop rapidement sur ses doigts, par ses yeux qui luttaient de plus en plus difficilement pour rester ouverts.

\- Allez Eliot ! Accroche-toi !

\- Hardison, ne reste pas là… S'il se réveille… Murmura du bout des lèvres son ami sombrant de plus en plus dans une semi inconscience douloureuse.

\- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Lui répliqua Hardison en manipulant sa tête pour tenter de le forcer à garder les yeux ouverts.

Eliot frémit et s'autorisa un léger sourire quand son regard épuisé accrocha celui de son ami.

\- Merci Hardison…

\- Merci ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui répliqua ce dernier qui luttait toujours contre son hémorragie.

\- Pour tout ça… Cette brasserie… J'ai presque cru que je pouvais oublier le reste et…

Eliot se tut pour tousser. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus. Il était au bout de ses forces. Hardison frémit et glissa ses doigts dans sa poche pour en sortir son smartphone.

\- Tu es Eliot Spencer ! Tu as survécu 80 jours dans une prison birmane, tu ne vas pas mourir d'une manière aussi bête. Accroche-toi frère !

Eliot sourit. Il y avait une telle détermination dans sa voix. Il aurait aimé lui obéir, mais il se sentait épuisé. Il avait froid. Ce n'était pas bon signe. C'était justement parce qu'il avait survécu à des situations extrêmes qu'il connaissait son corps et il savait… Il savait qu'il était en train de lâcher. La voix d'Hardison lui hurla des encouragements qu'il entendit comme venant de plus en plus loin avant de s'estomper, avant que le noir ne cède et qu'il perde connaissance dans ses bras. Une dernière pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

\- _Je suis désolé Hardison…_


	3. Préparation sous pression

**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la sérié télévisée.** **  
**

 **Une tornade sévit dans la cuisine de Nathan.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Dîner"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Préparation sous pression_**

Une certaine agitation régnait dans la cuisine de l'appartement de Nathan. Ce dernier, habitué à la chose depuis que son chez lui était devenu le QG de la bande, avait décidé d'aller prendre l'aire, laissant un Hardison seul et survolté se débattre avec les poêles et les casseroles.

D'un geste assez mal habile, le hacker tentait de couper une carotte en fine tranche et fatalement, il finit par se couper le doigt. Aussitôt, il bondit et échappa le couteau de cuisine pendant qu'il porta le doigt blessé à sa bouche. Le bip incessant du four attira alors son attention et il sursauta, l'ouvrant avec précipitation pour en sortir un plat carbonisé sans prendre de gant. Sous l'effet de la brûlure, il laissa échapper un nouveau cri et le plat qui se brisa sur le sol. Un air de dépit passa sur son visage et il grommela.

\- Je n'y arriverai jamais.

Il porta de nouveau son doigt coupé à la bouche tout en observant les dégâts. La cuisine était un champ de ruines où rien n'était consommable. Dépassant le bar, une silhouette se rapprocha et se baissa pour ramasser le couteau de cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hardison pivota, surpris par le grognement agacé et découvrit Eliot qui l'observait avec le couteau à la main.

\- Ah non, ne commence pas ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes sarcasmes.

\- Pour l'instant je ne fais que te demandais ce qui se passe, lui répliqua son ami.

Il avait effectivement envie de se moquer de lui, mais il voyait aussi qu'il était nerveux et désespéré, il était inutile d'en rajouter.

\- Je voulais faire un dîner surprise à Parker avec tout ce qu'elle aime étant donné que Nathan et Sophie vont voir une exposition ce soir.

\- Bonne idée. Tu nous as préparé quoi ?

\- Euh… Je pensais que tu pourrais aller te promener, boire un verre dans un bar, tout ça.

\- Ah ok. Fallait que je dégage. Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demanda Eliot en prenant un air fâché.

\- Euh… eh bien, quand j'aurais eu fini, mais bon parti comme c'est parti. On risque de finir à la pizza.

\- Oh je crois qu'elle aime aussi les pizzas.

\- Oui, mais là je voulais quelque chose de plus élaboré, mais bon, de toute manière je suis bon à rien.

\- Mais non, arrête, dit Eliot en prenant un air attendri, je vais te montrer.

\- De quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Mais oui, je vais te montrer. On va ramasser ce bordel, te mettre un pansement sur le doigt pour par assaisonner les sauces avec ton sang et on va voir ce qu'on peut lui faire.

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai appris seul ?

\- Oui, mais tu sais…

\- Arrête, j'ai bien compris que tu avais envie d'un moment tranquille en tête en tête, lui lança l'ancien mercenaire en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas m'imposer. J'irais voir le match en dessous, au bar. Alors ! On le prépare ce dîner ? Demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

\- Oui ! Merci Eliot ! S'exclama son ami en se baissant pour le serrer dans ses bras et le remercier.

Eliot se raidit, marmonnant en lui donnant une série de tapes dans le dos.

\- N'en rajoute pas trop, sinon je vais changer d'idées.

\- Ah ! Oui, désolé ! Répliqua son ami en se redressant et lui souriant.

Eliot lui rendit quand même son sourire avant de reprendre un air plus grognon de façade.

\- Bon ! Commence par m'enlever tout ce bordel !

\- Oui chef ! S'exclama Hardison en s'exécutant.

Eliot secoua la tête.

\- Parfois j'ai de ces idées, moi, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant d'aider Hardison à ranger la cuisine.


End file.
